1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to multi-ring binders for the educational market.
2. Description of Related Art
Three-ring binders made of a flexible outer jacket having a spine with a metal three ring clip are known in the art. The edges of such multi-ring binders are sometimes held together with Velcro or other such hook-and-loop fasteners Many schools have banned such hook-and-loop fastener binders because school children make excessive noise opening and closing these binders.
In addition, when mass-producing binders unit costs must be kept as low as possible, while maintaining a high quality look and feel to the binder. One area of cost involves the need to cut and size plastic stock used to make binders on conventional RF welding binder machinery.
Further, it has been found that users prefer the texture, thermal conductivity, resiliency and look and feel of certain materials. Consumers are willing to pay a premium for products that are aesthetically pleasing to the touch. Further, consumers are also willing to pay a premium for products that are more durable, and have a sleek look to them, such as for products made from injection molded polypropylene.
At the same time, consumers want binders that are easy to use and durable. That is, the injection molded binder should open and close easily and be well constructed to withstand the stress of repeated use by a user. In particular, some injection molded binders have a pocket made of extruded film designed to hold sheets of paper. However, after some use, the pocket made of extruded film is too weak to hold sheets of paper. In other words, the extruded film pocket is not rigid enough to hold sheets of paper. Furthermore, after some use, the extruded film pocket tends to rip.
Thus, there still is a need for a binder made of injection molded plastic that is easy to use, reliable, and which has a pocket capable of holding sheets of paper for an extended period of time.